happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothy
Toothy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. He is also one of the playable characters in the False Alarm video game and Deadeye Derby. Character Bio A freckled light purple/mauve beaver with very large, gapped teeth (from which his name is derived), which appear to have a diastema. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters, in Season 1 and 2 he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires Splendid, possibly because the latter saved Toothy in the episode Better Off Bread, and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is good friends with Cuddles as seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Class Act, From A to Zoo, Remains to be Seen, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Can't Stop Coffin, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con, and the Strain Kringle. The two had a short rivalry in Camp Pokeneyeout but they both make up at the end. He is also shown to be good friends with Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia. Toothy is one of the primary characters in the show, as he appears in many commercials and advertisements. It seems in some episodes that Toothy loves to sing, and others think he's a good singer. This can be seen in Class Act, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. Toothy has also cried many times, such as Eye Candy (Debatable), Class Act, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Brake the Cycle and An Inconvenient Tooth. He is one of the more well-known characters because he is the first character to be killed in Happy Tree Friends (if one doesn't include Banjo Frenzy as an episode) and is also the character who stars in Eye Candy, where his infamous death in the episode won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France. Unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation, Toothy's personality varies a lot. He is impulsive - mostly acting before he thinks (e.g. running away and throwing a lit candle behind him in Class Act). He is generally not considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he has acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). But he is shown to be rather handy, as he knows how to build and put together a bicycle in Brake the Cycle. It is stated by one of the creators that Toothy is often used as a 'placeholder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the storyboard for Wipe Out!, Toothy was originally drawn in Cuddles' place surfing and getting impaled on a buoy. His lack of a definite character also means that when he is used as a 'placeholder', he won't influence the shaping of the episode in ways the creators don't necessarily mean or want. Sometimes it is Toothy himself who plays the final role in an episode. Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't an actual episode. In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more personality. It was stated by Ken that it might be done in the future. This is already happening in some of the recent episodes (such as the Love Bites short Cold Hearted, where he is shown to be mischievous by interfering with Giggles' and Cro-Marmot's date). In Brake the Cycle, he is also shown to enjoy bicycle riding and knows how to fix them. The episode shows he can be stubborn, as he decided to ride his bike despite how he knew he was missing some bolts, leading to fatal mishaps for him and other characters. Despite his large buckteeth being an important part of him, including his name, he rarely suffers injuries involving his teeth, though they are not unheard of; in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, he is seen losing both his buckteeth as he hits a tree trunk, the same thing happens in Blast from the Past. Another tooth injury is in Snow Place to Go, where he chips his left bucktooth trying to open a can of beans, and later that very same episode, he hurts the nerves in that tooth when trying to eat a hamburger he made out of snow. The most significant example of his teeth injuries is in An Inconvenient Tooth where his teeth grow after he drinks some fertilizer, are filed and are then snapped to pieces after they grow a second time. Toothy has a fairly large kill count as his number of kills is heavily increased due to his simultaneous kills. Examples of this are in Remains to be Seen when he bites on Fliqpy's brain killing all of the zombified characters. He also caused numerous deaths in Class Act when he accidentally lit the school on fire with a candle causing a large explosion. .]] Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his head, getting crushed, vehicles, and disintegrating. Even though Toothy dies almost as often as Cuddles does, he has survived in ''Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, All Flocked Up, Something Fishy, and Going Out With a Bang. The only episodes in the TV series he has survived are A Change of Heart, Wipe Out!, and Wingin' It. He also survives Kringle Karols, Banjo Frenzy (Debatable), Cold Hearted, YouTube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree, and the HTF Break shorts Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of his deaths involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. Toothy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Love Bites Roles Kringle Roles Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Dentist - Nuttin' but the Tooth #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy- Peas in a Pod #Carol Singer - Kringle Karols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Office Worker - See You Later, Elevator #Ambulance Driver - All In Vein Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Is flung off a merry-go-round and flies into a tree, breaking his spine. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Is impaled through the mouth by a swing. (Idol-induced) #Hide and Seek: Has his neck snapped by Fliqpy. #Mime and Mime Again: Is sucked into a fan that his bandages are caught in and is sliced into pieces. #Eye Candy: Has his brain and left eye pulled out of his right eye socket. . This is his most famous death and role in the entire series.]] #Class Act: Dies in an explosion when he sets the school on fire. #Toothy's Easter Smoochie: ##Yummy: After swallowing multiple eggs, a group of chicks burst out of his stomach. ##Goody: A snake wraps around his body, and it squeezes his body tightly enough to make his eyeballs pop out of his head and cut off his breathing. #Better Off Bread: Head is crushed by a meteorite. He also more than likely die again when a giant meteorite hits him when Splendid reverse time. #Keepin’ it Reel: Is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off and stops working. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is run over by Flippy's truck. ##Dies when he bites down on Fliqpy's brain, causing an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is vaporized by the heat of Lumpy's Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Is impaled through the head by a rhino's horn. #Kringle Feast: Is either killed by the gas leak or dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Frosty: Is impaled by Lumpy's skis. #Ski Patrol: Is inflated with oxygen and pops when he hits the sharp tip of a flagpole. #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. ('Death not seen', confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #From Hero to Eternity: Is cut in half by Splendid's laser vision. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is hit by a chunk of wall tied to Pop's car. #Party Animal: Has a wedge of his face sliced off with a cake cutter by Fliqpy. #Ipso Fatso: Is decapitated by a barbell. #Doggone It: Is killed by a giant squid. ('Death not seen, confirmed by Warren Graff) #Concrete Solution: Dies when a bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in a fiery explosion caused by an underground gas leak. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Take a Hike: Is impaled through the back on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Has his nerve system ripped out by Russell's fishing hook. #Dunce Upon a Time: Has his head cracked like an egg by Lumpy and then gets his brain released from his head. #Gems the Breaks: Is flung out of a school bus and into a wood chipper. #Mime to Five: Fires a cannon that explodes and sends him flying into a pole, where he turns to dust. #Blast From the Past: ##Flies into and impales Lumpy, killing them both. (It is likely that he died from having the lower half of his body skinned by Lumpy's ribs) ##Same death from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is slammed into a group of pipes, his blood, bones and organs shooting through the ends of the pipes. #See What Develops: Is disintegrated by the backlash of Splendid's speed. #Idol Curiousity: Drowns in a shipwreck. ('Death not seen, 'confirmed by Warren Graff) #Aw, Shucks!: Is caught in barbwire and drowns. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Has his head cut in half by an open filing cabinet drawer. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Turns into dust by intense UV rays. #Junk in the Trunk: Is run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van knocks him into a closet. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is crushed by a door. #We're Scrooged!: Is shredded by a box full of chattering teeth. #Peas in a Pod: Coughs out his organs due to the fumes from Lumpy's plane. #Wrath of Con: Is crushed by the force of Splendid's breath. #Strain Kringle: Has his body forced through a strainer. #See You later, Elevator: Is burned to death by Pop's match. #Star Kringle: Has a Christmas tree star dropped on his head. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by a chandelier. ('''Death not seen) #New Season Teaser: Stabbed through the mouth with a knife by Fliqpy. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, 'confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Brake the Cycle: Is crushed by a dead Lumpy's motorcycle. #Breaking Wind: Is hit by Handy's out-of-control truck. #All in Vein: Has his head impaled by Lumpy's fangs. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Is decapitated by Flippy. ('Death not seen) #Cubtron Z: Has his body burnt to the bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #Spare Tire: Is forced into a wall by a fire extinguisher. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Is crushed by a boulder. #An Inconvenient Tooth: Is hit by Lumpy's van. Debatable Deaths #Banjo Frenzy: Is decapitated by Lumpy's banjo. (Bit his leg afterwards so he may have been temporarily dead) ##This could also have been after-death twitching. #Happy Trails: Flies out of a bus and either hits the cliff or falls into the water below. .]] #Toothy's Easter Smoochie (Tasty option): After eating a rotten egg, Toothy becomes ill and vomits, and possibly drowns in a puddle of vomit or is possibly poisoned by the egg. Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: Dies from Flippy's bomb. ('Debatable and death not shown') #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Is impaled through the eye and out the back of a head by a fork he was holding after tripping on an object Mime was juggling. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, or getting electrocuted or burned. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when he falls to the ground head-first. ('Death not seen') #March 2005 Calendar: Is apparently squished along with Cuddles and Giggles. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Is impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in ''Kringle Feast. #Spring Chicken Dinner April 2007 Calendar: Has five chicks burst out of his stomach. #It's Back to Cruel Time September 2007 Calendar: Is impaled through the head with a projector. #Fall Colors November 2007 Calendar: Splats into the ground after falling from a great height. #Un-named Wallpaper: Plays with a bomb along with Giggles. It can be assumed he and Giggles dies when the bomb explodes. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round and breaks his jawbone. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Is burned by Flippy. #Toothy was originally suppose to die in Kringle Tree, but he was replaced with Giggles. #In the storyboards for A Change of Heart, Toothy crashes his truck into the whale's heart. #In the storyboards for Wipe Out!, Toothy was suppose to get impaled on the buoy, but was replaced with Cuddles. #Dumb Ways To Die: Runs holding a sharp stick and trips, impaling his eye (and brain) with it. Seen in Comics #Don't Worry, Bee Happy: Is sliced by the string of a kite (similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes). #Lost Claws: Is sliced by a ladder. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Ice Slide: Is run over by Cro-Marmot. #Gogo Toothy: Has his brain torn out of his head. This death is similar to his death in Eye Candy. #Flying High: Hits the ground too hard. #Aim To Freeze: Is hit by an snowball thrown by Lumpy. #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets impaled through the head with a stick. #Aggravated Asphalt: Decapitated my a mailbox. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Gets his head sliced off by Lumpy's banjo. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Falls off a swing set and lands on his teeth. #Mime and Mime again: ##Gets his entire body (except for his eyes and nose) badly injured. (Only aftermath seen) ##Breaks one of his legs when a bandage gets caught in the fan. #Eye Candy: Has his eye mutilated by a lollipop after tripping over a log. #Class Act: Is slightly burnt by school fire. #Kringle Feast: (If he wasn't dead) Is knocked out by a gas leak. #Ski Patrol: His body inflates like a balloon when he is filled with too much oxygen. #Take a Hike: ##Has his arm bitten by a snake, making it swell up. ##His arm falls off. ##Hits his jaw on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: ##Breaks one of his teeth when trying to open a can. ##The nerves in his broken tooth cringe when he bites into some snow. ##(Before death) A hook gets latched into his wrist. #Dunce Upon a Time: Lands on his head when he's tapped out of jar. #Blast From the Past: Breaks his arm after flying off a slide. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Somehow lost an eyeball. #Idol Curiosity: Is stabbed in the eye by his drink's umbrella and pulls his eye out. #Aw, Shucks!: Is stung all over by bees. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Has his eyes cut by metal paper airplane. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: ##Suffers an allergic reaction to a bee sting in his eye. ##Has his eye ripped off after Lumpy slams the door on him. #We're Scrooged!: Finger bitten off by chattering teeth. #Wrath of Con: ##Has his ears ruptured by Splendid's voice. ##Is then set on fire. ##Suffocates when the oxygen in the room is sucked out. #All Flocked Up: ##Is hit in the head by a rock. ##Has his facial skin burnt and torn off by tar. #See You later, Elevator: Is set on fire. #Brake the Cycle: ##Is impaled through the anus. ##Receives cuts on his face after landing face first on the street. ##Has his pedals lodged in his intestines and the weight of the chassis causes his intestines to slip out. #Camp Pokeneyeout: ##Is hit in the head by a rock fired by Cuddles. ##Is hit in the eye by a rock ##Is dazed after crashing into Cuddles' cart. #An Inconvenient Tooth: ##Toothy files his overgrown teeth with a rasp. ##Snaps off one of his oversized teeth with a bolt cutter. ##Has his other tooth chipped in two pieces while rolling down a hill on a wagon. ##Is dazed after the wagon he is in crashes into a stump. Additional #Picture on Pillow: Steps on a bear trap and gets his knee cut. #Winter Break Intro: Has a Christmas ornament accidentally dropped on him. #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): Has his hand is cut off and burned to nothing. (Debatable, may have been a Generic Tree Friend.) #Homework is a PAIN! - September 2005 Calendar: Is impaled in the eye by a pencil. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Has his eye torn out of its socket. Number of Kills Despite the results of a demographic poll, it was confirmed on September 20th, 2015 that the duck attack cannot be blamed on any main character. | Additional Comics #Lost Claws: Slices Flaky into pieces with a ladder. Games #Aim to Freeze: Freezes Lumpy with a snowball, which makes him shatter. #Hare Trigger: Shoots Cuddles out of a cannon. #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. Miscellaneous #Toothy's Easter Smoochie: Chews up an egg that contained a chick (Debatable). #''Nuttin' but the Tooth'' storyboards: Rips a chunk of Nutty's head off with a car jack. Episodes Survived by Seasons Survival Rate *Internet series: 23.33% *TV series: 12.5% *Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 38.46% * Total Rate: 22.22% Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Characters Voiced by Warren Graff Category:Characters Voiced by Dean MacDonald Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills Category:Characters Voiced by Kenn Navarro Category:Characters Voiced by Aubrey Ankrum Category:Survived Debut